


The Nearness of You

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Series: Daisuga Fluffy Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day, seriously these two, they're both just really extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: It's become a tradition to compete and see who can be more romantic for Valentine's day, one that Suga is proud of winning for five years in a row. But this year, Daichi does something unexpected.Basically just two dorks who are hopelessly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a Valentine's day fic based on the song "The Nearness or You" by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. (Here's the link so you can listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhaCNIpAnPs ) and also an opportunity to finally use all those flower meanings I researched a while back. I knew that would be useful at some point.

Ever since they had gotten together, Suga and Daichi had hosted a yearly competition: who could be the most romantic for Valentine’s day. The loser had to do whatever the other wanted for an entire day, which was how Daichi had ended up cleaning the entire apartment on February 15th for five consecutive years. This year, Suga was sure it would be no different. He’d even already made a list of what Daichi would have to clean tomorrow.  _ There’s no way in hell I’m losing this, _ he thinks as he admires his work. 

There is a trail of rose petals leading all the way from the front door to the living room, where he’s cleared a space for dancing and lit almost two dozen candles.  _ How could I possibly lose now? _ He smiles and checks his black and white suit in the mirror, making sure sure that everything is perfect, right down to the last detail. 

 

When he hears the door open not ten minutes later, he quickly scrambles to get in his rehearsed position, back turned to the door and rose balanced between his teeth. There’s some scuffling, a surprised sound and then footsteps coming down the hall. Just when he knows Daichi would be reaching the entryway, he turns smoothly on his heel and pulls the rose out of his mouth in a practiced gesture. “Welcome home my love - wait, what?” He had been expecting Daichi to be at least as elaborately dressed as him, if not more, but instead he stands only in a black button up shirt and jeans, a dark red bow tie hanging from his neck. And  _ damn, _ does he look good. In his hand is a small bouquet of exactly four flowers. 

“Listen, Suga. Before you say anything to bedazzle me like every single other year, just let me explain, ok?” he says after walking over and kissing the dumbstruck Suga lightly on the lips. Suga only nods dumbly.  _ How can he be so hot? He’s just wearing relatively casual wear what the fuck. _

“Right, well. I knew you were going to get roses and those are expensive, so I figured I should get at least one. This one is an amaryllis, which means beauty beyond words, and the peony signifies having a happy life. Oh, and the tulip represents perfect love. I’m pretty sure that’s what it is.” 

He’s rambling a bit, Suga realises, but the blush on his cheeks  _ is so damn cute _ that he can’t stop himself from leaning forwards and finally kissing him properly. Daichi tenses a little before relaxing into his touch. When they pull back, Suga asks, “Where did you even learn all this?” And really, Daichi absolutely should  _ not _ be allowed to be this adorable, because at this point he’s starting to think he won’t be able to handle it. 

“U-um, well. I researched some online, and- and the florist helped me too,” he stammers. At this point he’s roughly the same shade of red as his bowtie, feet shuffling uncomfortably but still not looking away. “You always do something extravagant for me, so I know it’s not much, but I just thought you might like it.”

Smiling widely, Suga just kisses him sweetly on the forehead before taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. “I love it, Daichi. Now come dance with me.” He turns on the stereo and soft jazz fills the room. Instinctively almost, they find themselves swaying in each other's arms, not really dancing so much as moving with the rhythm. After a few songs though, Daichi weaves his back to the stereo, turning his back so Suga won’t see what song he’s picking before coming back to his embrace. 

 

_ It's not the pale moon that excites me _

_ That thrills and delights me _

_ Oh no, it's just the nearness of you _

 

He sings softly in Suga’s ear, and _oh_ _no._ That’s when he knows he’s completely, irrevocably, undeniably, 100% fucked. Daichi doesn’t sing all that often, only for special occasions like this, which makes it that much more special when it happens. Honestly, Suga doesn’t think he’d be able to survive if this was a regular occurrence. 

 

_ It isn't your sweet conversation _

_ That brings this sensation _

_ Oh no, it's just the nearness of you _

 

As they dance, Daichi’s voice in his ear and the smell of his cologne in his nose, Suga remembers their first time dancing to this song. They were at some random party that he can’t really recall now when the song came on and they had been pushed together. Come to think of it, the only thing he really remembers about that night is dancing until his feet hurt with Daichi, smiling softly at one another and lost in their own world. It had been awkward at first, of course it had been. What else could you expect from them? But eventually they had relaxed and found the steady rhythm they were so confident with now. 

 

_ When you're in my arms _

_ And I feel you so close to me _

_ All my wildest dreams come true _

 

Even if they had been friends for years before that and casually flirting for a while, that was the night that had changed everything. Now, dancing softly to Ella Fitzgerald’s beautiful voice and Louis Armstrong’s incredible trumpet, candles the only source of light, it just feels so  _ right _ . He whispers it, all of his love for Daichi flowing between the lyrics, and feels the smile against his ear. The nearness of him makes Suga press ever closer, wrapping his arms tighter around Daichi’s neck and kissing him with a small, “You win this time. Sawamura Daichi. I hope you’re happy I love you this much.”

Daichi laughs quietly but doesn’t interrupt his song, simply holding him closer and smiling.  _ This man is too much for me, _ Suga thinks.  _ But then again, maybe that’s ok. _

 

_ I need no soft lights to enchant me _

_ If you will only grant me _

_ The right to hold you ever so tight _

_ And to feel in the night _

_ The nearness of you _

  
  



End file.
